


Sparring

by poedameronsastromech



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Finn-centric, Jedi Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poedameronsastromech/pseuds/poedameronsastromech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Rey are about to kick off Finn's Jedi training with their first sparring session, not that Finn is particularly convinced it's a good idea. For FinnRey week on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring

Seeing Rey standing in front of him, double-bladed yellow lightsaber in hand, eyebrows furrowed together in a look of intense concentration was, if not the most awestruck Finn has ever been, at the very least somewhere close to that. 

Being the one standing in front of her, beads of sweat forming on his palms as he tried to keep a steady grip on his lightsaber, blood starting to roar in his ears, was an altogether different experience.

At the moment, Finn existed somewhere at the intersection of nervous, excited, and weirdly turned on- but mostly nervous. 

It hadn’t even been a day since they returned to D’Qar, newly-made sabers in tow, and Master Skywalker had decided to start his Jedi training.

“The sooner the better,” Skywalker had insisted when Finn protested the suddenness of it. He still wasn’t entirely convinced about this Jedi thing, wasn’t even convinced he was Force-sensitive. After all, Skywalker had been gone a long, long time. His skills were probably rusty. Maybe he was just desperate for another apprentice to teach. Either way, Finn didn’t think any kind of Force abilities could survive after so many years living under the heel of the First Order.

“Are you ready?” Rey asked, the corners of her mouth turning up.

“I was born ready!” Finn lied, rolling his shoulders and trying to get in a comfortable starting position. He was sorely missing the adrenaline from his last duel.

“Careful, Finn,” Skywalker called out. “Enough people in my family have lost a hand.”

Finn felt his stomach turn at the thought of accidentally cutting Rey’s hand off- or worse. He was starting to consider dropping the saber and telling Skywalker to find some other Resistance fighter to teach.

He turned his face towards Rey, hoping she wouldn’t see how nervous he was. 

 _I trust you_ , she mouthed at him. Finn couldn’t help but feel reassured by the earnestness on her face.

 _You probably shouldn’t_ , he mouthed back, smiling as she failed to hold back a laugh.  He squared back his shoulders, the thrumming of the lightsaber drowning out the sound of his heartbeat.

“Alright,” Finn shouted out. “Let’s do this!”


End file.
